Many phenolics, e.g., plant derived phenolics (e.g., phenolics in fruits and vegetables), can be useful in food stuffs and/or as health products (e.g., dietary supplements), due to their well documented association with human health. Certain foods, for example, fruits such as cranberries, provide a rich source of phenolics. However, current methods for the recovery of plant derived phenolics are inefficient or yield undesirable mixtures of phenolics. Improved methods for the selective recovery and/or concentration of phenolics are desired. Such methods may allow novel opportunities in the field of health product development.